Mother Says
by Joybug
Summary: This is a silly story about home life with Silver, Devi, and Aridan. Rated M for language.
1. Silver's on the warpath

This fanfiction is rated M for language. I don't own the book Shades of Gray, Shannon Neprily does and it won't be published until next year but because I'm her bud I can read over her shoulder and know all sorts of stuff. :)

Mother Says

"Do I look like I'm made of money? Why the hell does everyone knock on my damned doorstep expecting charity? Don't ever come here again or I'll sick the demon on you!" Silver screamed, slamming the door. She adjusted the patch over her right eye that hid her namesake, the silver eye that allowed her to see anything supernatural. If she closed the left eye and looked only through the right eye she would see only supernatural beings. She kept it covered so as not to alert enemies of her abilities.

"Who was that?" Devi asked, rolling off the couch to lazily slide to his feet. He stretched with a great yawn. He scratched the back of his neck where there had once been a long black braid.

"Girl Guides. Damned kids want me to buy their stupid cookies!" Silver growled, storming out of the room.

Devi shook his head with a giggle before racing out the door to find the little girl.

"Can I have four boxes?" Devi asked, handing her the cash.

The little girl timidly handed him the boxes.

"Sorry about my mom, she's not a people person," Devi patted her on the head before running back inside. He quickly hid the boxes under the couch from Silver's prying eyes.

Aridan was on his way over and would probably asphyxiate with excitement at the sight of cookies.

Devi shook his head as he heard Silver storm toward the ringing phone.

"The hell do you want?" Silver demanded without even asking who was calling.

The doorbell rang. Devi raced to the door, swinging it open to let the Forger enter. Aridan was all grins as he tackled Devi with a huge bear hug that knocked the wind out of the laughing demon.

"I missed you, brat!" Aridan giggled, kissing his cheek.

"Pot and kettle, sweetheart," Devi snickered. Normally this was where he would cop a feel on the person hugging him, but Aridan was different. He didn't want the sweet creature to be awkward around him.

"Cookies underneath the couch," Devi shoved him toward the leather couch.

"Devi, can't you toss your vow to the wind and kill some humans for me? Damned telemarketers and stupid sales people won't leave me alone. Aren't there any demons in your clan that eat people anymore?" Silver huffed. She paused in the doorway at the sight of the platinum blonde ponytail bouncing in view as Aridan popped up with an armful of cookies.

"COOKIES! YEAH!" Aridan cried happily.

"How are you feeling, pal?" Silver asked, walking over and hugging the Forger.

"My stomach feels icky, but I'll be okay," Aridan promised, tearing one of the boxes open.

"Sevron felt he would be safer staying here until he recuperates. He figures we're less likely to accidentally name weapons and have him forced to make them," Devi explained.

"If your stomach feels 'icky' shouldn't you lay off the sweets?" Silver asked.

Aridan growled low in his throat, his eyes glaring a warning at her. If she mentioned healthy food he would scream and they would all be sorry.

"Sevron said I was here to keep from using my powers, but really I'm here because I kept walking in on him and Torian having sex so they decided they needed some alone time," Aridan blushed bright red. He hadn't meant to walk in on them, but he had heard noises that sounded like they were hurt and he had run in on more than one occasion to help them fight.

"I'll call Rem then so that he can bring home some cakes and jellybeans for you, I'm guessing you're going to be here a while."

"YAY! JELLYBEANS!"

Silver smiled. Having Aridan around was like having a child in the house again and she was looking forward to every minute of it.

She shook her head when Devi launched at Aridan, tackling the Forger to the ground while tickling the hell out of him.

"By the way, he's sleeping in your room, Devi, so keep your grabby hands to yourself," Silver snorted, her long black ponytail flipping as she turned on her heel and left the room.

Author's notes: Yes, Silver is a raging bitch, but she's lots of fun and Devi and Aridan keep her on her toes. This story was inspired by the face that Devi spent a lot of time in Silver's house/apartments and I'm sure Aridan stayed over every now and then so I wanted to write about it. :) 


	2. fun with balloons

I don't own Shades of gray, Shannon Neprily does. I wish I owned Devi, Silver, and Aridan, but I'll have to settle for writing fanfiction. )  
This takes place before Sevriel and Devi found each other again.

Mother Says Ch 2

Aridan slid out of bed, walking to the other side of the bed where Devi slept soundly. He peeked closely at the little demon who looked so innocent in his sleep, with one little fang poking over his lip.

"Devi, wake up. I'm bored," Aridan pouted, giving the demon a little shake.

"It's three a.m., go to sleep," Devi grumbled, yanking the blanket over his head to hide from his friend, who he knew all too well wouldn't be deterred.

"But I wanna play with you and Silver," Aridan pouted, pouncing on Devi's sleeping form and laying on top of him to weigh him down.

"Are you trying to kill me!" Devi squeaked, shoving Aridan's heavy form off him. Aridan was solid muscle at nearly six feet; Devi was a mere five foot six and barely muscled at all.

"I brought balloons, I thought we'd have a water fight," Aridan grinned at him. In the pitch black all Devi could see were Aridan's glowing golden eyes and his fangs.

"A water fight at three a.m.? I'm up for it. The question is how far can we get before mother kicks our asses?" Devi slid out of the bed, grabbing his clothes. If they were going to do this he would need to be properly dressed for running out of the house on a cold night. Demon's couldn't survive the cold without proper clothes. He slid on his insulated leather pants and a heavier shirt with lace ruffles. Aridan took his cue and started getting dressed as well.

Devi buttoned up his pirate coat and slid some soft cotton gloves on.

"Get your coat on, we're going to have to run for it," Devi snickered. He went into the bathroom and proceeded to quietly fill a handful of water-balloons.

"She's really going to kill us!" Aridan giggled, filling some more balloons.

"Now we have to be really quiet, she wakes easily," Devi whispered. It was his way of telling Aridan to shut up so that he wouldn't blow it.

Together they crept down the hall, Devi had his boots tied together and slung over his shoulder to keep the clunking of them from waking Silver. He would put them on once they were far enough.

If Silver wasn't human he would just cut a portal to escape but it wasn't fun if they didn't at least have a chance at catching him.

They crept into Silver's room. Devi slapped a hand over Aridan's mouth to keep the Forger from giggling with excitement.

Everything went still for a moment as they watched her sleep soundly.

A lopsided grin stretched over Devi's face. He raised the first balloon and then fired. They quickly lobbed all their balloons and then ran.

"What the fuck! You two are going to fucking die!" Silver shrieked, already grabbing her retractable spear and flying out into the hallway, more vicious than a charging bull.

"She's gaining on us!" Aridan squeaked.

Devi grabbed his hand, running as fast as he could as he whipped Aridan through the hall.

He wrapped an arm around Aridan's waist and lunged down the stairwell. His wings were the only thing keeping them from falling to their deaths.

"How long do you think it'll take her to cool off?" Aridan asked, following Devi out into the cold night.

"We can't go back tonight, that's for sure," Devi laughed at the rush in his system. 


	3. Almost caught

This fanfiction is rated M for language. I don't own the book Shades of Gray, Shannon Neprily does and it won't be published until next year but because I'm her bud I can read over her shoulder and know all sorts of stuff. :) Mother Says Ch 3

Rem picked up the phone, shaking his shaggy blonde and green dyed hair.

"Is my fucking brat there? I swear to god I'm going to kill him!" Silver shrieked in his ear, waking him up.

"No he's not here, is he missing?" Rem asked, yawning.

"No, he's sitting right here beside me and that's why I called you, jackass! Yes he's gone! And he'd better hope I don't find him!"

"Okay, calm down, I'll search around my area," Rem shook his head with a grin as she hung up on him. Same old Silver. He'd just better hope he got to Devi before she did because she was likely to beat him to a pulp.

Rem pulled on his jeans, heading out of the house. 

"Why the hell do I love her? She's such a bitch," Rem groaned, loping down the street, trying to catch Devi's scent.

He grinned when he heard the sound of laughter coming from the park nearby.

"Hey, you two morons, what did you do to your mother?" Rem asked, running up to the two boys.

"I didn't do anything, she's just spazzing out again," Devi grinned.

"Uh huh, while that is very possible, I think the two of you makes trouble, so I'm bringing you both home,"

"To your home?" Devi asked wearily. His eyes widened when Rem got a firm grip on both their arms.

"No, not to my home, do you think I want her to kill me? Its bad enough her standard greeting for me is a knife fired at my head, if I piss her off she really will kill me," Rem snorted.

"Wuss," Devi taunted, trying to provoke him into letting go.

"I'm a wuss but you're the one hiding in a park so mommy won't get you?" Rem pointed out.

"He has a point, we're wusses," Aridan agreed.

"So you found them," Silver's angry voice snarled from the shadows.

She stormed toward them, glaring at the boys.

"You two are so fucking dead!" She charged forward.

"Sorry, Rem," Devi elbowed him hard in the stomach, freeing both himself and Aridan.

"You asshole! You let them go!" Silver roared, smacking Rem upside the head before pursuing the boys. 


	4. Chapter 4

Silver grabbed Devi before he could run, yanking him by the hair and putting him in a tight headlock.

"Aridan, unless you want me to kick the living shit out of you then you had best come with us.

Aridan pouted, but followed. "Are you going to tell Sevron? He's going to be so mad at me!" Aridan's golden eyes looked like he had already been beaten.

"I won't tell Sevron, but you two are going to be my bitches today. The apartment needs cleaning, the bar needs tending, the public bathrooms need to be cleaned."

"Let me go!" Devi cried, struggling. Silver tightened her arm around his neck, choking him as she dragged him to her car.

"If you don't co-operate I'm going to burn all the porn you keep in your bedroom." Silver released him, her eyes narrowed in warning.

"But some of it is collector's items now!" Devi whimpered.

"Then you had best do as I say." Silver shoved Devi into the back seat and glared a warning at Aridan that made the boy scramble into the back with Devi.

The first thing Silver did when they got home was drag them into the backyard and spray them with the hose. Frigidly cold water washed over them until their lips turned blue. She didn't spray them for too long, knowing that Devi's body could end up having a seizure from the cold.

Handing the boys two carts full of chemicals and brushes she pointed to the disgusting public bathroom.

"Devi, you get the ladies room, Aridan you get the men's room," Silver raised an eyebrow at Devi's pout. She knew full well that Devi might get some enjoyment out of the men's room, with all those men baring themselves to pee. She knew exactly how icky Devi thought the female body was, and Aridan would suffer no matter where she put him.

The day was starting to look up. If she kept at them the place would sparkle. They deserved no less.


End file.
